DE 195 19 488 A1 refers to a rotation rate sensor having a first and a second vibrating mass, the first and the second vibrating masses each being excited into a working vibration with the aid of excitation means. If there is now a rate of rotation perpendicular to the working vibrations, then Coriolis forces act on the first and the second vibrating masses. In each instance, the Coriolis forces deflecting the first and second vibrating masses perpendicularly to the working vibrations and perpendicularly to the rate of rotation. These Coriolis deflections of the first and second vibrating masses are each capacitively detected, using evaluation means, and correspondingly differentially evaluated to determine a rate of rotation.